Dark OQ Week Prompts
by sassyandsweet56
Summary: It's angsty but our favorite couple are always going to be broken. It's how they mend their broken hearts that counts!
1. Chapter 1

Dark OQ Prompt 3: First Fight

 _Author's Note: All I can say is don't hate me. The music turned on and this is what came of it! Enjoy y'all!_

XXXXX

"How could you?!" Regina screams at him while sitting at her vanity trying to mend her pierced side dripping with blood.

"How could I?! How could you do that? I had him and then you just had to bloody well step in front of my fucking arrow." Robin is furious now. If she wouldn't have moved they both would have gotten away with the chest and she wouldn't be hurt. Stubborn woman.

She glares at him from the mirror as he walks towards her. "Jewels are not worth your life Robin! He could have killed you! My god don't you get it?"

He rolls his eyes. "Regina if I thought I was going to die do you think I would have chased after the idiot in the first place?" Robin looks at her with a smirk.

She grabs her brush, which is the closest thing next to her, and hurls it at his head. "And you think this is funny you incompetent idiot," she winces in pain as she slowly pulls out the remaining piece of arrowhead, "Get out. I can't even look at you let alone speak to you right now."

Robin turns quickly, pissed off, slamming her chamber doors behind him. Who does she think she is? She isn't his boss nor is she a ruler. If she would have stayed out of his way then none of this would have happened. The dumb noble wouldn't have even been able to run if she wouldn't have moved and listened to what he said. They made plans with his men for a damn reason! Idiot woman.

He hears steps running towards him and sees Little John running towards him. "Is she okay Robin? What happened? All of us hear her scream and Lord Caston got away."

Annoyance drips from Robin's voice as he replies, "Of course he fucking got away." Taking a deep breath in to remain calm he continues, "She will be fine. She is just going to be sore. Serves her right if you ask me."

"What happened?"

"I had a clear shot at Caston and she steps in front of my arrow as soon as I release it trying to stop me. Idiot woman got herself hurt and she has the nerve to yell at me. Asking how could I and talking nonsense. As if I don't know my own skill." Robin rolls his eyes.

Little John eyes him curiously. This wasn't like his friend to act so cruel towards Regina. He thought they were finally getting along. It doesn't make any sense but he thinks better of saying anything with his friend so ticked off.

"Well atleast we had no casualties and she will be alright. That's the important thing." Little John replies.

Robin replies, "Well yes I guess there is that. I'm glad everyone is okay." Robin looks on ahead to the open gardens. "If you'll excuse me I need to go clear my head. Please let everyone else know we are fine." Robin walks away quickly leaving John behind.

It takes him not very long to end up at the place where he always finds himself when he is angry with her. Her apple tree is centered right there in the middle of the palace gardens and looks beautiful against the night sky; the light from the moon dancing off the fruit. No wonder she comes out here so often. Sitting on the bench in front of her tree, he puts his face in his hands and slowly begins to take calming breaths. How does she manage to piss him off so often yet still be the most enchanting woman he has ever met? Doesn't she trust him enough to protect himself and her no matter what the costs? How does she not trust him after all this time?

He looks up at the night sky and slowly laughs a little bit. My god he is in love with her. He is in love with the fire, the spite, her smile, her eyes, her spirit, her everything. As much as the evil queen, the woman, Regina makes his blood boil, he really does love her and that is why he is pissed. She was hurt by his hand and that stunt scared the hell out of him. Why would she do that?

The light trail of her nightgown reaches his ears as he looks over to see her tear stained face walking towards the bench. She sits down with her back facing him and looks towards the sky.

XXXXX

There are days when Regina loves having Robin around. He makes her laugh and takes risks that usually she would never take, as she is a queen, but she does it with him anyways. Today is NOT one of those days. He infuriates her to no end today. His careless and reckless nature could have cost him his life.

"Stupid fool." She mutters to herself as she finishes stitching up the rest of her side.

If he actually would have been paying attention to his peripherals, he would have seen the man standing with a sword coming at him at exactly the right area of his side where he would bleed to death. She stepped in front of him to distract Caston's decoy in order to save him. And that idiot decoy is now dead and gone. If only he could see her actions from her side of things. She was only trying to save him. If he would have died a second time in front of her, well that just wasn't an option.

She sighs deeply and looks at her reflection in the mirror. God she's exhausted and today hasn't helped that situation. Why can't she let this go?

Getting up from her vanity she slowly walks to her balcony and looks up. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath in and out. She knows why she can't let this go. As much as she keeps trying to shove down her feelings and deny her heart, she can't anymore. She is in love with that bastard. She is in love with that forest smelling, back talking, and reckless loving bastard. She can't lose him. She opens her eyes as the tears slip down her soft cheeks. Looking down she sees him sitting at her apple tree. No doubt wondering why she was acting so unlike herself.

Turning around she walks towards her bed, throws her hands in the hair to change into her night gown, and lays down on her side. She looks at his side of the mattress and see the indent where his head has been these last few nights. She hasn't been sleeping as the nightmares plague her dream world. She grasps his pillow and holds on tight. Letting the tears fall she tries to remember his smell. The way he would hold her at night makes the tears fall even harder. Because she knows what she has to do. To keep her heart safe and to always watch out for him even if from afar; she has to let him go. Tonight the evil queen will be alone again and that thought makes the tears fall even harder and her fists clench his pillow even tighter.

XXXXX

Robin watches her for a good five minutes before looking away at her tree while she stays silent facing the moon.

He sighs to himself, "Need to make her talk somehow."

"Are you going to sit there and give me the silent treatment or are we going to talk about what just happened?"

Wiping the back of her hand against her eyes, "Please. Robin. Don't make what I'm about to say any harder than this is."

"Regina don't do this." Robin tentatively tries to grab her hands in his but she pulls back instantly.

"No Robin! I almost lost you today! You were reckless and didn't even notice you had a guy standing next to you ready to slit your throat or stab your side! I stepped in front of your arrow to save your life! That decoy is dead but you could have been too!"

Robin's eyes grew wide as he looked at her in shock. "Regina I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize."

Raising her voice and standing from the bench, "That's the point Robin! You never do! I have lost you once and I won't do it again!"

Annoyed that he is being compared to the Robin he never knew he stands raising his voice to her level, "Regina we have been through this. I am NOT him! He is dead and not coming back!" Robin looks at her and immediately regrets it. Her eyes are hardened and her lips go into a straight line.

"You don't think I know that. I may not be the old Regina but I still fucking loved him you son of a bitch. And yes I am the evil queen! And guess what I fucking love you too!"

Robin's eyes widen and hers harden even more.

"Yes dumb ass I love you. But I refuse to be with someone who will die at the drop of the hat just to prove he is as good at everything he does like an arrogant prick. Now get the hell out."

Robin's eyes harden as he gets up and turns around to walk off. Stopping he decides to leave her with one thing. "If that's what you want fine I'll fucking leave. But know this Your Majesty if you loved me you wouldn't turn me away when I mess up." Regina turns away from him as she fights to keep the tears at bay.

Pissed off that she isn't answering him he walks off but not before yelling, "Oh and guess what? I fucking love you too!"

XXXXXX

She doesn't turn around to watch him leave her. She just looks to the sky and says, "I love you Robin that's why I have to let you go."

She crumples to the concrete and buries her head in her hands as she cries. "I'm so sorry Regina. I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I just can't lose him again."

XXXXX

 _Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I swear I'm going to make up for it! The first big fight is never easy. Especially between two scarred and dark hearts. I'm posting this early because I may not be online tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dark OQ Prompt 4&5: Free Day

Author's Note: _Ok so this is a continuation of my Day 3 fic. I'm not sure it will be posted in time. However just so their isn't any confusion about the timeline. This story is set a year in the future in the Enchanted Forest. There aren't rulers. People just kept up their lifestyles after the curses. Roland lives in Storybrooke with Regina as the Merry Men found Robin and Roland couldn't handle being around Robin all of the time. So he has been with Regina and the others in Storybrooke for about 6 months._

 _Alright so here goes nothing. I hope you guys enjoy as I fix the pain I created. The course of true love is never easy._

 _XXXXXXX_

Bursting through her chamber doors he storms to the bed to grab his things he keeps on his side of the bed. He stuffs his clothes into the sack. Going towards her vanity he went to grab his chain he gave her. If she wanted him to leave he was taking him and his heart and anything else he left in this god forsaken place with him. He never should have fallen for Regina. He lost one woman and now he is losing the woman he finally gave his heart to.

Slamming his hands down on the top of the vanity, "Damn it!"

Glass is heard shattering as he throws her jewelry box at the mirror, shattering the mirror completely. "Shit," he mutters to himself. As he begins to try and clean up the mess he makes before he leaves, he finds a small box on the floor. Bending over to pick it up, he opens the lid to find multiple beans these aren't just any beans. Picking up one to hold in his hands he examines the clear colored bean in his hands.

Looking into the broken mirror he closes his hand around his ticket to fixing all of this and winning her back. He just has to talk to the one person who knows the evil queen better than anyone.

Throwing the bean to the ground and putting an extra one in his pocket, he watches the portal swirl open. Closing his eyes he thinks of the woman he thought he needed to get away from. Now she is the woman both he and his girl need. With that thought in mind he jumps in.

He feels that awful feeling of his stomach twisting as the portal pulls his body to the place he needed to get to. With a thud to the hardwood floor he hears her before he sees her.

"Whoever you are, I will burn you to nothing if you come any closer. Roland stand back!" He hears her heels as she enters the foyer and looks up to see fire not only in her hands but also her eyes.

Letting the flame go out in her hand she bends down to help him up. "Jesus Robin you scared the hell out of me!. What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get here? And where is she?"

Being his normal cheeky self he replies, "Hi Robin. How are you? I'm fine just fell out of a portal. How are you? This is normally how a conversation starts."

Crossing her arms over her chest, he realizes she is just like his Regina' down to the raise of her eyebrow and the smirk on her lips. He hears little feet running and sees the little guy running up towards her hiding, behind her skirt.

"Alright fine. Hi Robin! Long time no see," she rolls her eyes sarcastically.

Smirking he holds out his hand as if to shake her hand, "Hello Regina," looking down to her side, "and Roland. It has been a while hasn't it?"

Shaking her shoulder slightly in laughter. She bends to pick Roland up and kisses the top of his head. "Roland what do you say to our guest?"

Roland looks at him and says softly, "Hello Robin."

Robin smiles at him and then looks to Regina. "Regina. I'm here because I need your help. I'm in love with your other half and I need to win her back."

XXXXXXX

Regina and Robin sit on her couch as he relays the whole mess up to Regina. Apart from her raising her eyebrows and the occasional shake of her head she doesn't say much until he's finished talking. Not that she is making him nervous, but his palms are sweating and he can't look her in the eyes.

Regina listens to everything Robin has to say. She doesn't say much because speaking now would cause her to say something she would regret. After he finishes she tucks her legs underneath her and gets comfortable. This is not going to be an easy conversation.

Rubbing her hands against her temples she looks over to Robin, who is still not looking at her, "Has anyone ever told you how much of a headache you can be?"

He laughs leaning back and closing his eyes. "A time or two, yes." He looked over to her and sees her looking at him with that same fire he saw earlier. This wasn't going to be a pleasant lecture that's for sure.

"Well I can tell you the hard truth or I can sugar coat it. I'll let you decide what you want."

Robin sighs heavily before answering, "I think you know the answer to that. I came here to find out why Regina is so upset with me and how to tear her walls down completely. I can't do that if you half ass the answer. So just tell me the truth."

"Well alright then. Robin you fucked up. Plain and simple. How many times has she asked you or for lack of a better term screamed at you for acting stupid?"

Robin looks back down into his hands. It's as if he is being scolded by his girlfriend. And perhaps he is. They share their hearts for a reason. "More than once if that's what you're getting at."

She crosses her arms over her chest once again and he prepares himself for the worst. "And there's your first problem. Robin listen to me. I was her and I can tell you that from her side of things we both lost you and for her she can't lose you again."

Robin cuts his eyes at her still uncomfortable being compared to the original Robin Hood. "Regina I am not him. I never will be. If all I am to her is a replacement then is it really love? I stand by what I said to you, well the both of you, when I first came to Storybrooke. I can't be the man that gave up his life to save you."

"For someone who is known for his wit and being a clever thief you are so clueless when it comes to the people closest to you." Regina scoots towards him and grabs his hands in hers. "Robin she isn't comparing you to him. She sees his death and can't bear the thought of watching you die as well. So get off your high horse and see it from her side of things. She is a woman with many walls and many layers. You have been with her for a year. You haven't even scratched the surface of the walls surrounding her heart."

She wipes at his eyes as he tries to hold back his tears. " But Robin I can tell you that she loves you very, very much. Surprisingly enough, I can feel it." He looks at her in shock. "Yeah I guess because we share both the light and the dark I can feel her heart and her emotions. It's weird but I can tell she loves you and misses you. She is also mad at you but that will pass eventually." Regina looks at him and smiles. He is smiling back at her and she sees in his eyes that he is starting to hear her.

"How do I win her back? Or a better question is do you think she will let me stay with her. When I left she said she didn't want to be with me and that I needed to leave."

"You told me she told you she loves you right?" He nods and she continues. "Well then prove it to her. Show her you will open your heart to her. Show her that you really love her. Listen to her and learn who the woman really is Robin. But the main thing you need to do is apologize and tell her you love her as many times as you can a day. She's already fallen for you, now you have to take the next step."

"What's the next step?" He asks her.

"I don't know. That's for you and her to decide."

Standing up he brings her hands to his lips kissing them softly."Thank you Regina."

She stands up and hugs him tightly. He has changed a lot since the last time she saw him and it has been good to see him again.

They both pull away and he takes the bean out of his pocket that he brought with him on his trip to Storybrooke. "It's been nice to see you again. We should do it again sometime. But I'll bring Regina with me next time."

She smiles. "Yeah that sounds good. Just warn a girl next time you show up in her foyer ok?"

He laughs and gives her one last hug before letting her go.

He turns to open the portal but not before telling Regina one last thing. "Oh and Regina. Please tell Roland everyone is okay and we miss him. I see he is doing well here with you."

"He is doing well. He's growing up! But I will tell him." She reassures him.

"Thank you Regina." He turns and throws the bean on the ground and watches the familiar portal swirl open.

"Time to go home," he mutters. "Goodbye Regina." He yells at her as he jumps through.

The portal closes and she sheds a tear saying, "Goodbye Locksley."

XXXXXXXX

He is in her chambers he realizes as the portal closes behind him. He looks to the bed and sees her curled up holding his pillow as she sleeps given it is the middle of the night. Walking over to the bed he looks onto her face and sees the tear stains on her face. His heart sinks in his chest. He has caused her so much pain. He can't bear the thought of hurting her anymore.

He changes into something more comfortable and then sits on his side of the bed. Looking down at her he decides today is the day that he makes amends with her. As much as she says she can't lose him; he can't lose her either. He brushes the loose strands of hair from her face and bends down to kiss her forehead. She slowly stirs as he whispers against her forehead, "I love you Regina."

He lays down next to her, taking his rightful place next to her on the bed. He waits for her to scoot closer to him. He knows she's awake but he will wait until she is ready. But she slowly rolls over to look at him and her eyes tear at him deeply. All he can say is, "I'm so sorry Regina. I'm so sorry that I did that to you."

She reaches her hand to his cheek and holds his stare for a few seconds. Slowly she begins to speak softly, her voice shaky and hoarse from crying. "Don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever leave me again. I don't care what I say to you."

Robin pulls her in close and holds her tight. She wraps her arms around him and clings to him. "I won't sweetheart. I'm so sorry my love. I shouldn't have done that to you. It won't happen again. I promise you are stuck with me for a lifetime."

She looks up into his eyes as he caresses her cheek. "I love you Regina. Don't worry. I'm here."

She kisses his lips softly and snuggles in closer. "Good because I love you too thief."

They both smile as they hold each other closer. They have a lot of things to work on. Fights will happen and tears will be shed, But if they get to hold each other at night for the rest of their lives, then it will all be worth it.

Tomorrow is a new day to fight for what they both want. Who ever said the course of true love is easy? With those thoughts in mind they drift off to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** ** _Sorry it took so long y'all! This was rushed so I do apologize for errors and if it is a little confusing. I hope y'all are enjoying Dark!OQ week. I have enjoyed writing. Love y'all!_**


End file.
